JIMMIES HAMMER IDEA DUMP
t is the 2nd Millennium 6:30 Solomus-BlackWing :^) 6:30 Imposter101 For over 100 days had the God King Emperor of Chat kind, Total, sat immobile Upon the golden throne of the wikia He is the master of chatkind by the will of the gods and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible defenders He is a rotting admin writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of CSS. He is the Admin Lord of the vast Wikia for whom a thousand jimmies are sacrificed every day so that he may never truly die. 6:33 Khalael *3rd Millennium 6:34 Imposter101 Yet even in his banned state, Total continues his eternal vigilance. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of CSS and wikia community, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of flaming, rustling and trolling, and the laughter of Dark Seer." 6:37 Khalael So postah How goes our war with the 40k Fanon. Are we sure to crush them with out allies of the Wh40k Fanon? 6:38 Imposter101 Yes, but rumors have been spread that our eternal allies, 40k Fanon, who we have always been allies with Are turning against us Also, there are rumours, of camps to the east 6:39 Solomus-BlackWing "It is a time of legend." "The wiki is in flames. Total's glorious vision for the community is in ruins. His best bud, Cal, has backstabbed Total and become salty." 6:39 Imposter101 Run by one called Amy The Cal heresy Wait Who is Sanguius? 6:39 Khalael Dirge 6:40 Tardir ^ 6:40 Imposter101 Yes, who opened up a chink in Total's armour 6:40 Khalael Should have been obvious 6:40 Imposter101 I thought it at first but but 6:40 Solomus-BlackWing "His friends, the might moderators, are locked in a brutal civil war. Once, these privileged warriors moderated the wiki side by side, protecting it from trolls and teaching people how to be chill. Now they are divided." 6:40 Imposter101 sometimes people get annoyed when Solo is Abaddon Who's Malcador? 6:41 Khalael Ninja 6:42 Imposter101 Lither is Erebus 6:42 Tardir ^ 6:42 Imposter101 Nec is Logar 6:42 Solomus-BlackWing "Some are still chill like Total, while others are salty like his ex-best bud. Leading the legions of chat mods are the blessed Administrators. Super cool dudes that were promoted by the great bureau Total. Now, arguing in chat amongst each other, no one knows whose jimmies will rustle first." 6:42 Imposter101 Who shall be Kor Pharon, master of faith? And who takes the place of le ebin Alpharius? 6:46 Solomus-BlackWing "Articles are burning. At Total's latest blog, Cal went and made him look really stupid. War has begun, a conflict that will engulf the whole wiki in emote fire. Saltiness and backstabbery have usurped being chill and a total bro. Traitors lurk in PM. Factions are gathering. All must choose a side or be banned." "Cal musters his backstabbers. Bureaucrat status itself the object of his lust. Sitting in chat upon his throne of ash, Total waits for his ex-best bud to return. But his true enemy is Cattle Truck, who seeks to enslave the community to his salty whims." "The screams of the chill, the pleas of various bros resound to the cruel laughter of Dark Seer. Bans and zero fun time await all should Total be backstabbed and lose all of his pokemon." "The Age of Awesome and Chill has ended." "The Age of Cunts has begun." 6:52 Imposter101 I'm making this an Article On Jimmies hammer 6:52 Khalael Imposter is Alpharius ofc Or maybe Ghost 6:52 Tardir No, Imp. Ghost is more like Fulgrim, because Slaanesh. No other reason. 6:53 Imposter101 Not Angron? 6:54 Khalael Oh but Ghost is very Alpharius. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 6:54 Imposter101 http://warhammer-40000-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/JIMMIES_HAMMER_40,000 6:55 Tardir I think I'd be Angron. If not that, Magnus. 6:55 Solomus-BlackWing http://totalawesomeland.wikia.com/wiki/Y_Tardir :^) 6:56 Khalael Dramatis Jimmies Total = Emperor Dirge = Sanguinus Ninja = Malcador Cal = Horus Solomus = Abaddon Ghost = Alpharius ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lither = Erebus Necrus = Lorgar 6:56 Imposter101 tfw I have no place 6:56 Tardir Han, I remember that. xD 6:56 Imposter101 tfw suicide is my only option 6:56 Dog of War ditto 6:56 Solomus-BlackWing gud times. xD 6:56 Khalael Yes. Where you were being Total's pawn. 6:56 Tardir Yus. xD 6:56 Khalael It was amusing. 6:56 Solomus-BlackWing Imp, dun worreh 6:56 Tardir Indeed. 6:57 Solomus-BlackWing You can be....uh.... 6:57 Imposter101 *LOADS SHOTGUN* DON'T WORRY I WON'T BOTHER YOU 6:57 Dog of War No character for me either y u do dis THIS! IS! SPARTA! (Dog of War fell to their doom) ++VOX SIGNAL DETECTED. Dog of War HAS JOINED++ 6:59 Imposter101 CAN'T I BE KHANR? 6:59 Khalael Imposter = Perturabo 6:59 Imposter101 *KHARN? Okay, I'll take that 6:59 Khalael So if Imposter is Perturabo who likes tearing down castles, who is Dorn trying to build them? 6:59 Imposter101 Slug T42 Anyone who is Dense and makes shit 7:00 Khalael Nah, they need to have been on Total's side Maybe Tardir. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7:00 Imposter101 Yes Tardir can be Dorn 7:00 Tardir Dorn didn't betray the Emperor, though. 7:01 Khalael You didn't betray him 7:01 Imposter101 > Implying your one of the traitors 7:01 Tardir I did join the Anti-Total movement, though. 7:01 Imposter101 m8 you got no invite to the cool kids club 7:01 Tardir Fuk u m8. Il rek u. 7:01 Khalael m8, just because you joined doesn't mean it was accepte 7:02 Imposter101 m8 1v1 me 7:02 Tardir IDGAF. 7:03 Khalael Dog of War is Kor Phaeron ofc. 7:03 Dog of War Makes sense I guess 7:04 Khalael Wait. That was more my role. But I'm Horus. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7:04 Imposter101 Wait Solo can be Horus 7:05 Khalael Perfect And Dog can be Abaddon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ++VOX SIGNAL WAS LOST. Solomus-BlackWing HAS DEPARTED++ 7:05 Khalael Leaving me as Kor Phaeron. Since it was myself and Lither who corrupted Necrus the Faithful against the false promises of Total. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7:06 Imposter101 And now bicker with Lither over the fate of the Jimmie Bearers While Necrus sits in eternal meditation ++VOX SIGNAL DETECTED. Solomus-BlackWing HAS JOINED++ 7:07 Khalael Although, I'm more of an Erebus. Since Lither knew Necrus longer. 7:07 Imposter101 Yes, makes more sense And you know Solo more 7:07 Khalael Lither found Necrus first. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yus. Perfect. 7:08 Imposter101 tfw all the suggestions that Pertuburo was an Autist Even more perfect 7:08 Khalael Also suits with the resentment shown to poor Jimmies Stabiliser Lither :^) 7:08 Imposter101 While Dark Seer and the old admins Are the Chaos Gods 7:08 Khalael Nah 7:08 Imposter101 Then who are we having as the Chaos Gods 7:09 Khalael Actually, yeah, that works Was just thinking about the Emperor's dealings with them and it's almost perfect. 7:10 Imposter101 My god, it's glorious 7:10 Solomus-BlackWing :^) 7:10 Imposter101 Wait, Goast should be her favourite race 7:10 Khalael So Dark Seer, Blade bane, Vegas adict and KuH. :^) 7:10 Imposter101 The Eldar :^) 7:10 Khalael Nah, Goast is Alpharius. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7:10 Imposter101 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt__mHvwqeM tfw no music players to make this the theme of Jimmies hammer 7:10 Khalael Run4 can be the Eldar. xD Barely ever here, doesn't influence much. :^) 7:11 Imposter101 sides are entering orbit brb 7:11 Khalael So Impostah. What. About. Bolshy? 7:12 Dog of War :^) 7:13 Solomus-BlackWing Khan? :^) 7:14 Khalael bahahaha 7:14 Solomus-BlackWing :^^^^^^) seriously thoguh *though who would Bolshy be? 7:18 Imposter101 Hmm Wait Dorn bolshy is dorn Category:Literature